


Your Secret is Safe

by Fried_lemons



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Alien Impostor(s) (Among Us), Alternate Universe - Among Us (Video Game) Setting, Headcanon aspie john, Human Crewmate(s) (Among Us), Impostor Black (Among Us), The Chef ALWAYS Knows, The Skeld (Among Us), go read the book this is based of it is The Shit TM, he is mine now, i have claimed him for the aspies, john brown being my spirit animal, no beta we die like fanbitches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:20:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27832909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fried_lemons/pseuds/Fried_lemons
Summary: John and Blackstone's kitchen meet-up from John's POV
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	Your Secret is Safe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elizabeth_Inkheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabeth_Inkheart/gifts).
  * Inspired by [To Be an Imposter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26815252) by [Elizabeth_Inkheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabeth_Inkheart/pseuds/Elizabeth_Inkheart). 



> This fanfic has accidentally become one of my special interests time to alienate the author :DDDDD

John couldn’t recall the last time he’d spoken.

  
It probably wasn’t important. It was… nice, not to have to talk. And the helmets helped, too-- it was somehow easier to get away with being silent when your face wasn’t visible and your suit was an unassuming brown.

  
He spent most of his days --and some of his nights-- in the ship’s kitchen. Small but almost cozy, and the only room on the Skeld that didn’t smell like metal, cleaners, or old carpet.  
It was more John’s home than anywhere else, and the crew his family. And until his inevitable death or injury, he would remain stationed here.

  
It was late into the evening, the hall lights having dimmed slightly as they always did at night to give them some semblance of a day/night cycle-- still plenty bright enough to see by of course. He was still in his kitchen, rearranging the spice racks.

  
He had bought them himself, as well as everything in them. Being on Henry White’s crew paid well, and allowed leeway for the crew to bring extra personal items aboard.

  
Honestly his only real job was to prepare, schedule, and ration dehydrated meals, as well as vitamin supplements. But where was the joy in that? The fulfillment?

  
Besides, he’d always loved to cook. Even as a kid he’d stolen cooking magazines from convenience stores and tore pages out of cookbooks in the library to try at home with whatever workaround ingredients he could find.

  
But here on the Skeld? He had everything he could want at his fingertips. He’d even started a little tradition-- making a special snack for the crew on the first day of each new mission.

  
John carefully sorted each spice into place on the rack, enjoying the soft almost-silence of the air in the vents and the bright clinking of the glass container.

  
Another sound began to emerge, distant at first, like someone moving through the walls. Carefully, he set down what he was holding and tensed, listening.

  
The impostor was back.

  
John had heard them coming and going, but hadn’t quite caught them yet. But he’d found the vent by the sink loosened, the lower screws removed. Which had explained the disappearing food.

  
It was always in small amounts, the creature obviously not wanting to be noticed, and only rarely. It was always from the meat freezer, too. John always left it unlocked, in case they needed to get into it. If the impostor didn’t kill anyone, it was well worth it. And in time, he began to suspect who it was.

  
John never would have believed it if someone had told him, even the captain himself. Nigel Blackstone had been aboard the ship longer than John, and was closest in the captain’s confidence. He didn’t speak much either, but even he seemed to know more than John about human social cues and etiquette.

  
Not that John was inhuman. He’d just never quite gotten the hang of those things. His relationship with the crew was simple. He made them food, and they allowed him their company when he wished. There was always a place for him to sit, and he was always addressed and included, even if he didn’t actually take part in the conversation. Despite his silence, they seemed to understand and like him just fine.  
The vents rattled ever so slightly, and the low whoosh of air became muffled. The impostor was getting closer.

  
John would catch them this time. He would find out for sure.

  
He turned out the lights, but kept his finger on the switch.

  
Claws tapping. Heavy breathing. A tiny squeak as the vent winched open.

  
John’s eyes had not yet adjusted in the dark, but the impostor's presence was almost palpable from where he stood as it crept out into the kitchen. There was a last, light metallic tap as the vent shut, and John flicked the lights back on.

  
The impostor was shaking.

  
It was taller than him, larger than him, and very much alien. But it was undeniably afraid.

  
“It’s okay,” John said, softly, which surprised both him and them. “I won’t hurt you.”

  
As if he even could.

  
He took a cautious step forward, then another. In its full alien form, it could have been any of the crew, and he wondered briefly if he was right. If he would even be able to find out.

  
John slid his fingers under the hatch of the meat freezer and opened it slowly, pulling out a crinkling plastic bag of meat. Trying not to make any sudden movements, he made his way over to the impostor and set the bag down on the counter in front of it. After all, this was what it had come for.

  
The creature hesitated, its four red eyes flicking from John to the bag and back again, as if this could be some kind of trap, or test, or trick.

“Go ahead.”

  
That was all it took. The bag and its contents disappeared almost instantly. John got a brief impression of huge teeth and a spearlike tongue, and then the impostor was standing still again, in its original position, keen eyes watching his every movement.

  
It was probably wondering whether it should kill him. After all, if he bolted now, he might just make it to the emergency meeting button, and then the poor thing would be shot out into space to asphyxiate.

  
But this was one of John’s crewmates. He had known and loved them all, and he couldn’t do that to any of them.

  
“I-I know you probably don’t fully trust me,” he began, the words feeling odd in his mouth. “But I won’t report you.”

The frills on the creatures head rippled, and it tilted its head to one side.

  
“As far as you’re concerned, your secret is safe with me.”

  
The impostor closed its eyes for a moment, then said, in a voice both expected and unexpected, “Who else knows?”

  
So it really was Blackstone. The realization comforted John, oddly enough. Because if there was any crewmate he trusted the most, it was him.

  
“No one else on the crew knows aside from me. I had noticed that there was something stealing my raw meat throughout the night and I went to investigate. I knew it was an impostor. I saw this… creature steal meat a few times. I had suspected it was you for a while, but since you sneak here without your suit on, I wasn’t entirely sure. Your early disappearance during dinner made me almost confident it was you, and your voice just now confirmed it.”

  
John had to catch his breath by the time he was finished, a bit embarrassed by his awkward speech and rambling, but it had seemed to reassure Blackstone. He’d stopped shaking and adopted a more relaxed posture, his frills folded down gently but not tightly.

  
Now it was John’s turn to ask a question.

  
“Does the captain know?”

  
At the word ‘captain,’ Blackstone almost flinched, shaking his head the tiniest bit. John wondered if he should reach out and try to comfort him. Humans usually liked physical comfort, but he didn’t know much about impostors. So he stayed where he was, opting to talk to Blackstone instead. This was information that was actually important, that should be shared, and that he hoped would comfort him.

  
“I know the Captain quite well, and I can guarantee you that even though he holds a personal grudge against impostors because of what happened to his father, he is a forgiving man. I’d go so far as to say he is quite actually the most kindhearted human aboard this ship.”

  
Blackstone looked down at him, his only response a confused blink. “What do you mean, human?”

  
He half-laughed. “Well to me I figured it would be quite obvious. Why, with everything you go through to keep us safe from threats, including yourself, I thought you would know that I consider you the kindest aboard this ship.”

  
John found himself smiling as he spoke, and bit his lip. Then he left, leaving it up to Blackstone to decide what to do next.

**Author's Note:**

> Dialogue is word-for-word the same as it appears in Elizabeth_Inkhearts book because ALL tHINGS MUST BE ACCURATE
> 
> I have had no inspiration for my WIP but I need to write still, so I might do some oneshots (gASP-- mE, writing oneshots?? more likely than you think!)
> 
> Also if you wanna see blackstone and henry but genderswapped here's my deviantart ;)  
> https://www.deviantart.com/luxxydraws/art/big-tiddy-bois-for-ElizabethInkheart-862838973


End file.
